


A Lesson in Manners

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people need a lesson in manners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Урок хороших манер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542458) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



“Ginevra.”

“Sod off, Zabini,” Ginny snapped.

“The polite response is ‘Good evening.’”

“Sod off, Zabini.”

“I’m fine, thank you, Ginevra. And yourself? Enjoying the Slug Club party?” he continued.

“What part of ‘sod off, Zabini’ do you not understand?”

“Why, thank you. You look lovely as well.”

Her freckled cheeks were delightfully flushed, her temper in high form. “Go to hell.”

He sighed. “Only if you walk in front of me,” he said, leaning over to brush his lips across hers before disappearing into the crowd before she could hex him.

“Bloody git,” she muttered, but her lips still tingled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard's Winter Drabblethon in 2007. Prompt: Slug Club.


End file.
